


Ditched

by cow_queen



Series: Real Life/Non-AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, but plot necessary events, it's not exactly non-con, may be triggering, part of a series, there's no smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cow_queen/pseuds/cow_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth was an average 19-year old that was on a cross country trip through Europe with her best friend Carson. Until Carson ditched her with purely innocent motives. Now, as Elizabeth is on her own in the United Kingdom she meets five boys. Due to her lack of musical knowledge, she doesn't recognize them as One Direction, but is eager to welcome them as friends no matter who or what they are. Harry is awestruck by Elizabeth and her personality and soon begins to fancy her. Elizabeth isn't the type of girls he's used to however, and when he does something that might bring back bad memories, will they be able to pull through for the better?</p><p>(Probably not that great, and it's painfully cliche in the beginning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ditched

***Elizabeth's P.O.V.***

Don't you just love being ditched by your best friend in a foreign country? I know I do. Not. Especially not in a place like the UK. Carson, my best friend, hadn't even called me about her sudden disappearance. All she left was a note, a nonrefundable plane ticket to Paris, France scheduled for a month from now, and her personal credit card. Sometimes I want to strangle my friend, you know, in a totally nonviolent way.

Her note had stated that she left me here so that I could get inspiration for my book. Yes, my book, I plan on publishing a work of mine. Personally, I think it would be amazing to have my name on the cover of books everywhere. 'Red Handed,' by Elizabeth Shakel. However, I didn't see my friends justification for this. Sure, I was having writer's block and this place was helping, but now we would have to cancel one of the other countries visit. Even if the U.K. was where my book took place, I didn't want to stay here for another month.

So, long story short, that's why I'm here, sitting at a table at Nandos and writing. I had a cup next to me, half-full with hot chocolate. I cant tell you how many times I had that cup refilled. So far, I hadn't actually eaten anything, probably due to the fact that I was way too frustrated. I tapped furiously on my computer , listening to my Christian music in the background.

I started the first sentence in the seventeenth chapter:

'Her eyes fluttered open to the familiar sight of a gun poised at her forehead.'

I found it hard to focus, however, when the sound of screaming girls pushed through the sound barrier of my ear phones. I sighed heavily, annoyed by the disturbance, and fidgeted with my purity ring on my left ring finger (a habit of mine that Carson found particularly cute). My black Ray Bans rested up top my head, and I was thankful that they kept away another distraction, my straightened brown hair. Just as I thought that the screaming was the worst it could get, one of the waitresses tapped me on the shoulder, pulling me out of my fantasy world.

I looked up at her with a polite smile, trying to keep the annoyance from showing up in my blue eyes. She didn't return my smile though, instead she just chomped obnoxiously on her gum. ''Yes?'' I said kindly, taking out my ear phones.

''Could you move, Miss? There are some important people here that need a table,'' she said in her British accent. I mentally cursed her seeing as I had always wanted a British accent instead of my current northern one that I had from living in new York for all my life.

I nodded and went to grab my computer but a gruff voice interrupted my movements, ''That's quite alright, she can sit here with us.''

I looked at who had spoken and smiled when I was met by a warm smile and kind blue eyes. He was a British boy, probably about twenty-two years-old, but he wasn't the only one there. Behind him there stood four other boys, all with dark hair like the one boy, except for the shortest one who had blond hair. They looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place my finger on why. I shook my head, ''That's okay, I wasn't really planning on eating anything anyways.'' I turned to look at the waitress but before I could ask her for my check the blond one spoke up.

''You came to Nandos and didn't eat anything, that should be a crime!'' he said in what sounded like an Irish accent.

I laughed, ''Well, I'm not exactly familiar with the menu.''

He smiled and then walked over to the booth table I had been sitting at, ''I'll show you what to get.''

I smiled nervously, ''I wouldn't want to impose.''

''Nonsense,'' the boy who had first spoken said, ''There's plenty of room here for all of us.'' I nodded and sat back down as the rest of the boys sat down at the booth. I couldn't help but take in their appearances as they all scooted in around me. The boy with curly brown hair sat beside me on my left and smiled shyly as he nodded his hello, showing two adorable dimples. On my right sat the boy with black hair and earrings, and next to him was the boy with spiked up brown hair. The blond boy and the boy that first spoke sat across from me. ''I'm Louis,'' the brown haired boy in front of me said.

I smiled shyly at him and stuck out my hand which he happily shook, ''And I'm Elizabeth.''

''These are my friends, Liam,'' Louis said as he pointed to the boy with spiked hair. ''Zayn,'' he said referring to the black haired boy. ''Niall,'' the blond one. ''And Harry,'' he finished pointing to the curly haired boy who seemed a little flustered. I waved to them all with a smile on my face and closed my computer after saving the file.

''What were you working on?'' Harry questioned.

''A book of mine,'' I answered honestly.

he nodded, ''what kind of book?''

''Well, it's like a mystery, slash romance book,'' I replied.

''So, Elizabeth, how long have you been in the UK?'' Louis asked.

''About a week,'' I informed him. I placed my Ray Bans on the bridge of my nose and looked out the window to see a crowd of teenage girls starring at our table. I cocked my head to the side and said, ''What is up with the teenage girls here?''

They all looked at the window and then chuckled. ''Are you from America?'' Zayn asked.

I nodded, ''New York, born and raised, why?''

''You don't get out much do you?'' he added.

''I do,'' I said, getting a little uncomfortable by there change in subject, were they trying to hide something? ''What does this have to do with the crowd of teenage girls outside the window? They're not here to gawk at an American girl are they?''

''No,'' Liam chuckled, ''You don't know who we are, do you?''

I looked at him questioningly, ''Yeah you're Liam, Zay-.''

Liam interrupted me, ''Yes, those are our names, but that's not who we are.''

''What do you mean?''

''We're One Direction,'' Niall announced happily.

''Who?'' I asked.

Their jaws dropped and then they started laughing their heads off. Harry was the first to speak, ''You know, international sensation, hottest boy-band to walk the earth.''

''You've never heard of us?'' Niall asked disbelievingly.

I stared at them, utterly confused, ''I'm sure I have seen you somewhere, but I'm not sure that I have heard your music. I only listen to a certain kind of music, I guess you guys don't make that kind of music.'' They all stared at me with amused expressions. They brushed off the fact that I had never heard of them, and started telling me about all their albums and world tours. These guys were really nice, and crazy, they reminded me of Carson. speaking of Carson, just as I was starting to really get to know the guys, she called. I quickly took out my phone and answered it, ''Hello?''

''Hey, Liz, it's so good to hear your voice again,'' she said, and I could tell by her voice that she was waiting for a lecture.

''Carson!'' I exclaimed which made all the boys look at me with questioning expressions, ''How could you leave me here?''

''I told you in the note,'' she defended.

''You told me why I'm here, not why you're gone,'' I corrected, ''We were supposed to go to Paris together. What's going to happen when I see you next, are we skipping a country?'' I sighed, keeping my voice calm and trying not to pay attention to the boys who looked like they were trying to understand my conversation.

''No, we're still going everywhere, it's just that you seemed to be enjoying the U.K.''

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, ''I was enjoying it with you, now you're not here.''

''You can still enjoy the next month there without me cant you?'' she asked.

''I'll try, but this was supposed to be our time together before I had to go to Uni,'' I answered. 

''I know, I'm sorry,'' she said.

''It's okay,'' I replied.

''Bye, love you sis,'' she said. I smiled at the close relationship we shared, I definitely could consider her as my sister.

''I love you too, Carson,'' I said before hanging up and looking at the guys. They all wore bewildered expressions except for Harry who was frowning. I gave them a nervous smile and reluctantly said, ''I have to go guys, I had a great time though.''

''Wait,'' Harry said, ''can we have your number.'' I blushed despite myself and he quickly added, ''You know, so we can get together sometime while you're still here.''I nodded and wrote down my number, giving it to them before walking out the door of the restaurant.


End file.
